<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take what's on your mind, make it real life by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144873">take what's on your mind, make it real life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Infidelity Kink, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, this is a lot of porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Give me Richie and Eddie with an infidelity kink they satisfy by telling each other explicit sexual fantasies about others (preferably the rest of the Losers Club; I get this might feel squicky for some but I'm very fine with them getting very graphic and dirty - what their friends don't know won't hurt them). </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>NO actual infidelity please! They don't actually want to share each other, they just like to be kinky and have sex while getting off to each others' fantasies (fantasies of threesomes/orgies welcome too).</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Clowntown Kink Meme 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take what's on your mind, make it real life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021">clowntown2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if there's anything that you might not like in an explicit fic with the prompt below please go read the end notes please and thank you!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Give me Richie and Eddie with an infidelity kink they satisfy by telling each other explicit sexual fantasies about others (preferably the rest of the Losers Club; I get this might feel squicky for some but I'm very fine with them getting very graphic and dirty - what their friends don't know won't hurt them). </p><p>NO actual infidelity please! They don't actually want to share each other, they just like to be kinky and have sex while getting off to each others' fantasies (fantasies of threesomes/orgies welcome too).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did not really talk about it to begin with. They were watching one of the movies based on Bill’s books that had been recently uploaded on Netflix, and were sitting next to each other on the living room’s couch, shoulder to shoulder. Eddie’s right leg was thrown over Richie’s left and was being gently caressed by Richie. The movie was at a particularly slow moment when Richie said, “I can’t believe I was jealous of Bill when we were kids.”</p><p>Eddie threw his head around. “What?”</p><p>Richie replied without looking at him, “You were obsessed with him.”</p><p>“The fuck are you saying?”</p><p>Richie looked at Eddie, one eyebrow raised. Eddie blushed before his gaze and closed his mouth. It was only a few minutes later that he said, “I guess I was.”</p><p>Richie did not say anything, which felt weird to Eddie, but he was still caressing his tight and did not appear to be angry.</p><p>“I think I had a crush on him or something,” Eddie added. “He just had this aura.”</p><p>“Had?”</p><p>Richie turned to look at him again. Eddie was surprised to see that he did not seem to be judging him. He looked curious; intrigued.</p><p>Eddie corrected himself. “Had, I guess.”</p><p>“I think you’re too much for Bill. But I’d like to see it.”</p><p>“You would?”</p><p>Richie nodded. He kept fondling Eddie’s leg, up and down, but stopped when he reached its highest part.</p><p>He stared into Eddie’s eyes and asked, “How do you think it would go?”</p><p>Eddie gulped. Richie’s hand was warm on his skin.</p><p>“He wouldn’t expect it,” Eddie started. “But he would be immediately into it.”</p><p>Richie hummed and Eddie took it as encouragement to continue.</p><p>“I would tease him. Just… have him there on the bed and slowly finger him until he’s begging for me to fuck him.”</p><p>Richie looked down at Eddie’s shorts, where a growing bulge was visible. He tentatively put his hand over it.</p><p>“Big Bill would never beg, c’mon,” he protested. “Actually, he’d make you believe you’re going too fast.”</p><p>Eddie thrusted his cock forward, meeting Richie’s hand. “Rich,” he whispered.</p><p>Richie looked at him with dark eyes. He quickly got Eddie’s shorts and briefs down in a swift motion. “Jesus, Eds,” he said as soon as his cock sprang out. “This is really getting to you, uh?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Eddie replied. “You’re the one who initiated it.”</p><p>Richie took Eddie’s cock in his hand, grabbing it gently by the tip. A pool of precum was already at the tip, and Richie slid it along Eddie’s cock.</p><p>“Would you manage to fuck him?” he asked Eddie.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie said. “He’d be so fucking desperate at that point. He’d just ask me to fuck him hard. I’d—” Eddie stopped for a second when Richie started moving his hand. “—just go in with no hesitation. Just fuck him hard immediately.”</p><p>“God, he’d be a wreck,” Richie commented.</p><p>“Yeah. He’d just be moaning. All desperate under me.”</p><p>Richie moved to a faster rhythm. He could feel Eddie getting closer. “Who would come first?” he asked.</p><p>“Him,” Eddie replied immediately. “He’d come untouched. And he’d let me fuck his hole until I come, too.”</p><p>“God, imagine that. Big Bill getting destroyed by Little Ed—“</p><p>Richie did not finish his sentence before Eddie came, with a broken moan and a splash of semen into Richie’s hand. Richie kept jerking him off more slowly through it, until Eddie slouched down, exhausted.</p><p>Richie licked Eddie’s come off his own fingers. He tried to give Eddie a kiss but Eddie diverted it. “I’m not kissing you, you’ve just eaten my come.”</p><p>Richie pouted. “If I go brush my teeth will you kiss me?”</p><p>“Use mouthwash, too” Eddie replied.</p><p>Richie grinned and got up from the couch.</p><p>They did not talk about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time it happened, they were in bed.</p><p>“Stanley called today,” Richie said. He was lying next to Eddie, propped on the pillow, reading something on his Kindle. Eddie was next to him scrolling through LinkedIn. He emitted a semi-interested, “Mmh?” without turning towards Richie.</p><p>“He and Patty are thinking of renewing their vows,” he explained.</p><p>“Oh. That sounds nice. How long have they been together for?”</p><p>Richie laid his Kindle on his blanket-covered legs and looked at Eddie, face scrunched in reflection. “Must be more than fifteen years,” he replied.</p><p>“That’s a lot of years,” Eddie noted.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s crazy if you think they met in college.”</p><p>“We met in elementary school.”</p><p>“And that’s why we’re the winning couple, Eduardo.”</p><p>Eddie kicked him playfully from under the covers, but he was chuckling. He fell silent not long after.</p><p>Richie turned towards him. “I can hear you thinking,” he said.</p><p>“Do you think they still have sex?” he asked. “I mean, you know. Some couples just stop after a while.” He soon added, “Even the happy ones.”</p><p>“I bet they have, like, crazy sex,” Richie replied, which earned him another kick from Eddie, this time less playful.</p><p>“What! I’m serious,” he protested. “I bet they’re into pegging. Stan’s all a little crazy under the cardigans and the puzzles.”</p><p>“You think they’re into pegging?” Eddie asked.</p><p>Richie nodded. “Yeah, man. Actually, you know what. Maybe they like BDSM too. Probably have a secret sex cave and all.”</p><p>Eddie huffed. “I regret asking now,” he commented, before locking his screen and set his phone on the nightstand. He turned off the lamp and slid down to burrow himself deeper into the blankets. Richie interpreted this as the end of the conversation. He yawned, and decided to put the book aside and mimic Eddie.</p><p>As soon as the light went off, Eddie’s voice lit up in the dark.</p><p>“Do you think they’d let someone join?”</p><p>Richie turned towards Eddie. His eyes were still getting accustomed to the dark and he was not wearing his glasses, but he was close enough that he could make out Eddie’s face, staring at him. Normally he would tease Eddie a bit to annoy him. But for some reason, he decided against it.</p><p>“I think they would.” He waited a moment before adding. “Someone they trust.”</p><p>“Like you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Eddie shifted a bit closer. He lay his hand on Richie’s naked waist.</p><p>Richie continued. “They’d just offer me a cup of tea and ask me,” he chuckled, “and I’d say yes and they would tell me we can go to their bedroom immediately.”</p><p>“Would this be at their house then?”</p><p>“They’d choose a weekend when I’m visiting them by myself. Would make me all comfortable before asking me. And would make sure to give me an out.”</p><p>“Very considerate,” Eddie commented.</p><p>Richie smiled. “Well, it’s Stan. He’d also make sure no one disturbs us.”</p><p>Eddie now threw one leg over Richie’s waist and slid closer. He kissed him, deep and slow, without prior words. “Go on,” he whispered after, his breath fresh and minty from the toothpaste.</p><p>“I bet Patty like watching. She just sits on the armchair in a corner and just lets me and Stan do our thing for a bit.”</p><p>“Your thing?”</p><p>“Watch us kissing. Still dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Then Stan just gets all flustered and sits on my lap.”</p><p>“Is he a good kisser?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. All clean and with a good technique. He tries to be the one in charge.”</p><p>Eddie started moving his hand over Richie’s chest. He touched his nipple, making Richie sigh in contentment.</p><p>“He starts getting hard,” he said, “so hard his dick hurts in his pants.”</p><p>Eddie stroked Richie’s naked back for a bit before stopping at the top of his cheek, right above the waistband of his boxers. He lowered them down, exposing his ass, and then started fondling his cheeks with no hesitation nor gentleness.</p><p>“We just start undressing each other. First just our tops and then Patty tells us to get rid of the bottoms too.”</p><p>“Is she bossy?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. She acts all sweet but she likes to be the dominant one.”</p><p>“What is she doing? Is she just watching you two?”</p><p>Eddie detached himself from Richie while he was replying. “Yeah, at first she’s just watching us. Then she opens her legs a little when we get naked.”</p><p>He heard Eddie fumbling with the nightstand’s drawer. He knew exactly what he was looking for, and Richie waited, with silent trepidation, to hear the little click and a squirming sound. He lowered his own briefs down a little more, to give Eddie more access for what he knew was coming.</p><p>“Keep going,” Eddie said. Richie waited for Eddie’s hands to be again close to his ass before carrying on.</p><p>“She tells us what to do. She tells Stan to show me what he can do with his mouth and Stan just starts sucking me off. He’s so fucking good at it Eddie, you can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“Better than you?”</p><p>“Yeah. He just looks so pretty under there between my legs.”</p><p>“I bet he’s getting off on it.”</p><p>Eddie touched Richie’s hole. Richie gasped a little and then leaned towards it. Eddie accepted the invitation and slowly inserted a finger.</p><p>“He loves it. And Patty’s still looking at us and now she’s touching herself. She opens her legs and she’s got nothing under her skirt. Just putting on a show for us while we do the same for her.”</p><p>Richie took a moment of silence to get adjusted to the second finger Eddie was now sliding into him. It had been almost a week since he’d been fucked and he needed to be opened up well.</p><p>“Does she get on the bed with you?”</p><p>“Later. Now she just lets us do our thing. She tells Stan to get me ready and he takes the lube and starts fingering me.”</p><p>Eddie thrusted the third finger into Richie and hit his prostate, causing Richie to moan.</p><p>“He tells me he needs to get at least four fingers into me because Patty’s strap-on is huge,” Richie added. “And then I look around and suddenly she’s there naked, with her fucking strap-on.”</p><p>Richie himself thrusted his hips forward, his dick straining against the front of his briefs. Eddie quickly noticed it and lowered them down on the front too, freeing his hard cock. “Wait” he said. He took his fingers out of Richie and Richie sighed at the feeling of emptiness. He exited the blankets and kneeled over Richie, getting off of his pjs in the meantime. He took Richie’s briefs of completely and opened his legs and planted himself between them.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what she does,” he whispered into Richie’s ear.</p><p>“She kisses me,” Richie said, and Eddie did so immediately. “She just goes in slowly.”</p><p>“Does she touch you?”</p><p>“No,” Richie replied. “Not at first.”</p><p>Eddie slowly pushed into Richie. Richie fought his instincts to push forward. He was eager for more, desperate to feel Eddie fill him up, but there was something about the idea of Eddie satisfying his fantasies, mimicking the things he was dreaming about, that just made the wait worth it.</p><p>“She talks to me,” he added. “She tells me I’m doing good.”</p><p>“You are good,” Eddie said. “You are so good, Rich. You feel so fucking good.”</p><p>Richie emitted a long moan. His cock kept throbbing, trapped between their bodies, and he desperately wanted Eddie to touch it, but he knew, deeply knew, that that was not what he imagined in his fantasy. So, he whispered, “She doesn’t touch me until the end, until I can’t stand it.”</p><p>“Let me hear you, babe. You’re being so good, I want to hear you, I want to hear how good you feel.”</p><p>Richie let out another moan. “Once she’s all inside she just starts fucking me rough,” and that was enough for Eddie to start pounding into Richie desperately.</p><p>Eddie was filling Richie up completely, and thrusting into him. They were both panting desperately, Eddie with broken breaths, Richie moaning, the feeling just too good to stay silent.</p><p>Eddie took Richie into his hand once he could sense he was close. “You’re doing so good,” he said, jerking Richie off, “Come for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>That was enough for Richie to come, spilling into Eddie’s hand. Eddie thrusted inside him for a few seconds more, coming with a broken moan himself, his face buried into Richie’s neck.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, tangled among sheets and their limbs, both sweaty and breathless. It was Eddie who first detached, slowly heaving up supporting himself on his hands.</p><p>“You okay?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Richie managed to say, short of breath. “Holy shit,” he added.</p><p>Eddie gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You did so good.”</p><p>He got up from the bed and disappeared into the master bathroom, reappearing after a brief moment with a wet towel. Richie extended a hand to receive the towel, but Eddie beat him into it and just cleaned him off himself.</p><p>“Wow, Kaspbrak, I’m being treated well tonight.”</p><p>Eddie chuckled. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he said. “The bed is disgusting. You need to take a shower while I change the sheets.”</p><p>“Hey,” he protested, “you’re the one who started it.”</p><p>Eddie threw his head up, alarmed. “Was it a bad move?”</p><p>Richie was quick to shake his head. “No. The opposite.”</p><p>“Maybe we should talk about it,” he replied. “But go take that shower now.”</p><p>“Right. We have time,” Richie said, hopping off the bed and going to take that damn shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The time to talk came a few weeks later, shortly after coming home from brunch with Bill and Mike.</p><p>“Don’t you feel a bit guilty?” Eddie asked while they were lounging on the couch.</p><p>“What?” Richie asked, his head shooting up from his phone.</p><p>Eddie squirmed in his seat. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>Richie shrugged. “I genuinely have no idea,” he said, which elicited a loud huff from Eddie.</p><p>“You know, about the thing we said. About Bill,” he explained.</p><p>“What you said, you mean,” Richie replied, with no malice in his voice.</p><p>“Oh shut it, you certainly were involved, Mr. How would it go!”</p><p>He crossed his arms and pouted, and Richie got closer, extending his arm to touch his knee. Eddie did not shy away. He sighed, uncrossed his arms and turned to Richie.</p><p>“It just feels sort of weird, thinking that now Mike and Bill are together,” he said.</p><p>“Not to interfere with this reasoning, Eds, but we are together, too.”</p><p>Richie shifted closer. He threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and drew him closer.</p><p>“They seem happy together,” Eddie added. “I’m happy for them.”</p><p>“I’m happy for Bill, dude,” Richie shot back, “Mike’s so fucking hot. Have you seen those biceps?”</p><p>Eddie smirked. “You’re into this, aren’t you?”</p><p>He lay a hand on Richie’s tight, squeezing lightly.</p><p>“Last time I checked I wasn’t the only one into this,” Richie replied.</p><p>Eddie touched his cheek, making Richie turn his face wholly towards him. Eddie licked Richie’s bottom lip, wetting it, and then bit a little before kissing him.</p><p>They separated a few moments later. “These are just fantasies, right?” Eddie asked, searching into Richie’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m all yours, Mr. Kaspbrak,” he answered, kissing him again. “No one else’s.”</p><p>Eddie jumped into Richie’s lap without further question. They kissed again, and for a while Richie thought that this was it, that Eddie simply wanted to make out for a bit. But then, he asked, “What were you saying about Mike?”</p><p>Richie grinned. “Just, those arms. He’d be able to pick me up. Imagine how he’d hold me down.”</p><p>“Take these off,” Eddie said, pulling at the hem of Richie’s shirt.</p><p>“At your order, Kaspbrak,” Richie said. He took off his shirt. “Mike wouldn’t be this bossy. I bet he’d undress me himself”.</p><p>“Really? You think he’s a gentle lover?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Richie replied, while Eddie lowered his head to leave a trail of kisses of Richie’s chest. He let Eddie kiss his skin before saying, “You know, I have this fantasy.”</p><p>Eddie’s head shot up. “Yeah?”</p><p>Richie stroked Eddie’s hair. “It’s just a fantasy, but—”</p><p>“Just tell me,” Eddie said. He got off the couch, kneeling on the floor, his knees on the rug. He started caressing Richie’s bulge over his jeans.</p><p>“I imagine that you and I have fought, like, really bad.” Richie kept his breath, waiting for Eddie’s reaction. Eddie’s eyebrows raised for a moment, but he soon regained control of his face, and nodded. He dropped a kiss on the fabric of Richie’s jeans, and Richie involuntarily thrusted forward.</p><p>“Easy,” Eddie said. “So, we’ve fought.”</p><p>“Yeah, and we—you know, we didn’t break up or anything but things are tense. So I get to Mike’s—I don’t know why, but Mike’s around, I guess now it’d be at Bill’s—and we cuddle on the couch, but like, innocently, right? I’m just looking for comfort.”</p><p>Eddie unzipped his pants.</p><p>“And then he kisses me,” Richie said.</p><p>“How does Mike kiss?”</p><p>“He’s so fucking slow and sweet. Just wants to make you feel his tongue, his mouth, everything.”</p><p>Richie sighed. He lifted his hips up to help Eddie lower his jeans.</p><p>“And I am a bit shocked at first, right? And it’s so overwhelming, and I know it’s a mistake, but his mouth just feels so good, and he smells so well.”</p><p>Eddie lowered Richie’s briefs to free his cock. It was semi-hard still, but Richie desperately wanted Eddie to swallow it, watch his mouth just get filled with it, be able to see its outline on Eddie’s cheek. But Eddie is just watching him, expectant.</p><p>“And so I just get so fucking horny. I kiss him back so desperately that he’s surprised.” Richie could finally exhale a sigh of satisfaction when Eddie finally took him into his mouth. He did not hold back, taking as much as he could inside, and he started to move slowly. Richie was growing harder right there in his mouth.</p><p>“And I keep thinking about you in the back of my mind, but Mike is just surrounding me, it’s so much and I just want everything,” he carried on. “He makes me lie down on the couch and undresses me, and he touches me everywhere, with no restraint.”</p><p>Eddie detached his mouth from Richie. He took Richie’s cock in his hands while he planted someopen-mouthed kisses on Richie’s tights.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Eds,” Richie said, lifting his hips, in desperate need of friction.</p><p>“I don’t want you to come too quickly,” Eddie explained.</p><p>“Right. Right. Maybe just put it in your mouth? Please.”</p><p>“Fine,” Eddie said, but he did as requested without protest, keeping his head lowered, moving his tongue around Richie’s length but not moving.</p><p>Richie laid his hand on his head and fondled his hair gently.</p><p>“He uses some sort of extra smooth oil because it’s Mike, right? Some natural stuff. He just puts it everywhere, he doesn’t care about stains or grease, and he puts his huge hands in between my cheeks. And he touches the rim but he doesn’t get in. He swears he’ll get to it eventually but he just wants to pamper me a bit,” Richie continued. This seemed to satisfy Eddie (or maybe he just got tired of not moving), who started to move his head again. Richie kept his hand on his head.</p><p>“And then he finally gets in, and at this point I’m so ready it’s just so easy, I almost don’t feel anything at the first finger because it’s so lubricated—” Richie interrupted himself to let out a moan. “I love your mouth so much,” he took his time to add, and stared at Eddie, who looked at him back. It was then that he noticed that Eddie’s right hand was lowered on himself, stroking his own cock.</p><p>“He just stretches me out so much, just fingers me forever, because he wants to make me ready for his cock,” he carried on, “and I’m so relaxed I don’t even beg, I just let him do his thing, until I feel something bigger pushing in and it’s him, it’s his dick, and it’s so fucking good.”<br/>
Eddie buried Richie’s cock deeper into his mouth, almost up to the base.</p><p>“And he just pushes into me, he just fucks me so good Eddie, it’s like a massage or something, I can’t feel anything else but his cock and his skin against me and—”</p><p>He came into Eddie’s mouth, the feeling of his come hitting Eddie’s tongue and throat. Eddie stayed still for a second, collecting all of his semen, before going back jerking himself off. “Finish,” he ordered, closing his eyes.</p><p>It didn’t take longer (“I’m so stimulated I come untouched. And he’s been fucking me for half a hour now but he just keeps going for minutes inside of me, he’s so restless—”) before Eddie finally came, too.</p><p>A little later, after they’d cleaned off, and made sure no stain had been left around the living room, Richie joked, “So I guess this is a thing now, uh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It did turn out to be a thing, although not one they did often. They still enjoyed sex without any kind of sexual fantasy, or dirty talk involved, and neither of them complained.</p><p>And it turned out that it wasn’t just a thing involving their friends, although that made it a little more exciting. While Richie was away in New York for a talk show, Eddie told him about a fantasy he had on his former colleague Raul while they both jerked off. And once Richie came back from the trip, he slowly fucked Eddie while whispering into his ear about the fantasy he’d had about the talking show host, of just getting to his knees in the changing rooms and taking his cock into his mouth while he pulled on his hair.</p><p>It was more than a month after this that they found themselves at Ben and Beverly’s summer house in Hawaii, with the rest of their friends there, for one week. On the sixth and final night, after saying goodnight to the others and shutting their bedroom door, Eddie got close to Richie on their shared bed and whispered, “Do you think they know something?”</p><p>Richie eyed him. “Unless you told them something no, I don’t think they know.” He kissed him. “Don’t worry that little head of yours.”<br/>
Eddie snuggled up against Richie.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>“You’ll think I’m crazy.”</p><p>“Eddie, baby,” Richie said, kissing his cheek. “Everything.”</p><p>The weather is Hawaii was warm. They were both stripped down to their boxers, and in spite of the breeze coming through the windows, it was still easy to sweat, especially for how they were tangled into each other limbs.</p><p>“I was thinking,” Eddie began. “What if I woke up and just needed satisfaction.”</p><p>Richie hummed.</p><p>“But you’re asleep and I don’t want to wake you up.”<br/>
“You’d probably wake me up, babe.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Eddie laughed, “This is just for the sake of my fantasy.”</p><p>“Right. Continue.”</p><p>“So I’d be horny but you’d be sleeping, right? And I’d try to maybe have a cold shower, but it would not do anything. So I’d just try to calm down and go downstairs and have breakfast.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“And I’d go to the kitchen and everyone would be there. You’d be the only one still asleep in his room.”</p><p>Richie kissed the space behind Eddie’s ear. “That sounds plausible.”<br/>
“It’d be just so obvious, Rich. I would not be able to hide it. They’d just know I need something.”</p><p>Richie was getting harder. He could feel, too, that the space between them was growing smaller, Eddie gradually pushing forward and getting bigger.</p><p>“You’re no good at hiding your lust, you know” Richie commented. He slid his hand down to fondle Eddie’s asscheeks.</p><p>“Who would initiate it?” Richie asked.</p><p>“Ben,” Eddie replied immediately. “Bev would tell him to,” he explained.</p><p>“I can see it. She’d tell him he should make you feel good. That you’re desperate. She’d be right, uh?”</p><p>“I’d be so desperate.”</p><p>Richie gave him a quick kiss before reaching the nightstand and opening a drawer until he found the lube. He coated his fingers while Eddie watched him with trepidation. It was only when he brushed one digit against his rim that Eddie spoke again.</p><p>“He’d get me out of my boxers and just start sucking me off. I bet if Bev told him he’d do it. And Beverly would touch herself from her chair.”</p><p>Richie started fingering Eddie with one lubed finger. Eddie squirmed from where he was laying.</p><p>“But that would not be enough. I’d want to get fucked so hard, Rich. I’d just need to be filled up and I’d need your cock so much. But you wouldn’t be there.”</p><p>He pushed his down to meet Richie’s thrusting finger. “Richie,” he whispered, “I need more.”</p><p>Richie nodded and quickly inserted another finger, thrusting quickly inside. “I just—I just imagine then passing me around. Just fucking into me.”</p><p>“Tell me more,” Richie said, adding his third finger.</p><p>“They’d be all on the couches, expect for Bev and Patty who are watching us from the kitchen. They’d be sitting and I’m riding them—ah, Richie, fuck me, please.”</p><p>Richie kept his fingers inside of Eddie while he reached for the lube again and struggled to get his cock lubricated. “How do you want it?” Richie asked, and without needing to speak Eddie sat on his lap, pushing his hands against Richie’s shoulders to keep him in place.</p><p>“They’d fuck me just like this,” Eddie said. “They’d let me ride their dicks.” He lowered himself onto Richie, gradually pushing his dick inside. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“It does, Eddie. I bet they’d go crazy for you.”<br/>
Eddie nodded. “I’d let them use me like a tool,” he said. “Just let them fill me up. Beverly and Patty would just watch and touch each other while their men satisfy me.” He started going up and down on Richie’s dick with carefulness.</p><p>“I’d never know anything,” Richie said, “I’d just be sleeping while you get wrecked.”</p><p>“Yeah. We’d even make noise but you’d keep sleeping.”</p><p>Richie lifted his hips up to match Eddie’s rhythm, wanting more, more and more. He just looked so beautiful, sitting there, flushed, lit up by the moonlight, uttering such filthy things. Richie loved him completely.</p><p>“I love you,” he told him, and Eddie seemed surprised.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he replied. He sped up his rhythm. He put a hand over his mouth, likely an effort to muffle out his moan, so Richie replaced Eddie’s hand with his own two fingers inside his mouth. Eddie sucked on them eagerly.</p><p>“You’d be so fucking loud, just like this,” he said, “Stan would try to cover your mouth but Patty would tell him he wants to hear you. And Mike would encourage you to just do what makes you feel good, to scream if you need to. You’d so fucking good for all of them, I know you would."</p><p>It didn’t take long after that for both of them to come.</p><p>Eddie fell on Richie, breathless. “This was so…”</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“So good, Richie, fuck. Fuck.”</p><p>Richie rubbed Eddie’s back.</p><p>“Thank you for, you know. This.”</p><p>“This was for me just as much as it was for you, Eds,” he answered. He planted a brief kiss on Eddie’s neck. “But no problem. I love you.”</p><p>They kissed each other, lazily, without hurry, for a bit, before scooting to the bathroom to clean themselves quickly and going back to bed.</p><p>The morning after, they went downstairs together. Eddie sat on Richie’s lap while they watched Ben make breakfast.</p><p>“Did you have a good night?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Oh, Ben,” Richie replied, “You can’t even imagine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- this fic has EVERYTHING: top richie, top eddie, infidelity kink (ofc), a fair amount of dirty talk and lots of sexual fantasies, which include a threesome, pegging, rough sex, tender sex and what i'd say is a gangbang. </p><p>- please note, eddie and richie do not EXPLICITLY talk about what they want until the third segment, but it is implied that they have been together for AT LEAST a year and they are in an healthy relationship where they understand each other, and what the other wants pretty well and they are able to recognise the slightest sign of discomfort.</p><p>- this is unbeta'ed so forgive me for any mistake</p><p>-title is from love language by ariana grande</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>